laper story
by renace kyuura
Summary: "hyung!hyung! lapar jin hyung pulang " rapmon pusing


**Killer smile**

Terjadi keributan di rumah sakit, di bangsal berisi tujuh makhluk kece.

"ini semua salah lu" yang paling tinggi ngomong pake nada malas

"elu kan bukan gue" yang pucet nyaut

"geblek! Gue bilang elu!" yang tinggi nyaut lagi

"iya. Elu!" yang pucet nyaut lagi

"elu bego" yang tua ikut nyaut

"iya kan gue ngikutin katanya dia jin-hyung! Dia billang 'ini semua salah lu' salah gue dimana coba?"

Jin hampir mau nyolot lagi ngadepin si pucet. 'dasar kura-kura pucet' tapi seonggok daging berperut kotak-kotak legendaris nyegah dia

"udah hyung ingat umur. Udah tua aja masih suka ribut. Nanti mati belum tentu juga masuk surga. Tapi masih bikin dosa aja" itu jungkook. –pada nebak nchim ya? :v-

Kepala jin udah berasap. Sedetik kemudian si ngkuk udah di luar pintunya ditutup.

Cklek!

Dan dikunci. Mata ngkuk udah berair-air tanda-tanda mau banjir "hiks. Hiks.."

Jin tersenyum puas. Semua anak bangtan liat dia senyum gitu berasa liat psikopat. Jin menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke celana lalu membersihkan bahu pasifiknya tak lupa menyemprotkan antiseptik –jungkook senista itu- "jadi.. ceritakan padaku secara rinci" lalu tersenum lebar sampe matanya sipit ke arah member bangtan

 _ **Plesbek**_

"hyung! Hyung! Lapar hyung! Jin hyung kapan pulang?" si gigi kapak nanya

"nanti" bang momon Cuma natap sekilas terus sibuk lagi sama laptopnya

5 menit kemudian

"hyung! Hyung! Lapar hyung! Jin hyung kapan pulang?" si gigi kapak masih gak sabar karena emak mereka gak pulang-pulang

"nanti" jawab lagi. Bang momon sabar

5 menit kemudian yang datang gak cuma satu tapi dua

"oke hyung!" ngkuk nanya si nchim

"oke"

Lalu bersamaan

"satu. Dua. Tiga. hyung! Hyung! Lapar hyung! Jin hyung kapan pulang?" mereka ngomongnya serentak

"nanti" bang momon ngomongnya rada kesel sampe tangannya dikepalin kuat-kuat

5 menit kemudian yang datang gak Cuma dua tapi tiga

"oke hyung!" ngkuk bertanya pada dua makhluk disampingnya

"oke" yang satu njawab sambil senyum sampe matanya tinggal segaris yang satu pake senyum kotak

Lalu bersamaan

"satu. Dua. Tiga. hyung! Hyung! Lapar hyung! Jin hyung kapan pulang?" mereka ngomongnya serentak

'BRAKK!' rapmon banting laptopnya ke lantai sampe bentuknya tak karuan

"gue bilang nanti ya nanti! Ribut! Rese! Gak sabaran! Siala-" umpatan bang momon kepotong sama suara

" hiks. Hueeeeeeeee! Yungi hyuuuuuung" si nchim lari cepat ke kamarnya si kura-kura pucat yang punya sayap

"syit!" rapmon lupa kalo suga masih disitu lantas ia menggeplak kepalanya sendiri saking frustasinya lalu matanya menangkap dua makhluk yang masih setia berdiri di depannya

"apa lu ngeliat-liat? Mau gua geplak juga sampe pala lu miring?!" bang momon emosinya makin naik liat mereka natapin dia dengan polos

"hiks.. hueeeeee! Hobi-hyuuuuuuung!" terus dia lari ke tempat si kuda

"pak yu!" rapmon ngacungin jari tengahnya

Tersisa si gigi kapak terdiam di tempat

"apalagi hah!? Sana nyusul cari pengaduan!"

Mata si ngkuk mulai banjir

"hiks.. kuki gak tau mau ngadu ke siapaaaaa hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Rapmon memijit pangkal idungnya frustasi "be leader they said, it will be fun they said' seketika ia pengen teriak sampe satu komplek pekak. tapi ia masih ingat ia masih muda gak mau dipenjara gara-gara bikin satu komplek pekak. dia belum nikah. belum punya anak

akhirnya fikiran rapmon tambah semrawut.

"oke kita makan di luar" akhirnya rapmon berfikir jernih setelah bersemedi di wese. jungkook ngeliatin dia yang balik dari wese. heran kok wajahnya rapmon kayak habis ngelepasin beban. sumringah dan agak gak aneh

Lalu terdengar langkah-langkah gaib ke arah mereka

"leh ugha mon!"si kuda senyum lebar sampai silau cocoklh kalo dorm mati lampu bisa untuk cadangan penerangan. gak perlu di-cas lagi

"dimana?"

"kemana?"

"ogah ke kaefsi mbak-mbaknya mesum. Baru ketemu udah langsung nawarin paha sama dada"

"ogah ke mekdi bosen"

"gak mau makan sifud"

"yang bayar lu ya jeiyop!"

"nononono~ nchim aja!"

"andweee! Mphi ae!"

" no wei! Ngkuk ae ya kan kuk~"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" bang momon tereak sekuat tenaga hancur sudah mood-nya yang sudah susah payah ia bangun kembali di dalam wese

Krik

"kita makan di restoran distrik sebelah" yungi yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba buka mulut besinya

Semua natep dia. nampak mikir sebentar terus tereak kenceng yang mungkin bisa nyampe korea utara

"SETUJUUUU!"

Semua tereak serentak

Akhirnya semua udah dandan kece

"em hyuung!yang nyetir siapa?" mphi nanya ke rapmon

Rapmon menepk kepalanya sendiri

Jungkook yang ngeliat rapmon sering gitu jadi mikir kalo IQ-nya rapmon tinggi karena sering digeplakin

"ah! Suga hyung kan bisa! Ya kan hyu-

"ngantuk" syuuut! Suga ngomong sambil jalan ke mobil tanpa noleh. Jaket hitamnya jadi berkibar keren llu duduk di depan di samping kemudi

"aku aja mon hyung" jimin nawarin diri

Rapmon senyum sejuta watt dengan mata berkaca-kaca terharu bahagia. Ia berlari ala slow motion ke arah jimin dengan lengan terbuka lebar

BRUKK! tiba-tiba aja badannya rapmon melayang ke arah mobil dengan cepat

Rapmon udah didalam mobil di kursi tengah belakang supir sambil ngelus pantat teposnya yang terasa ngilu cenat-cenut. Di pintunya nampak suga sedang menatapnya dingin "gausah nge-drama. Buang-buang waktu" brak! Pintu dibanting suga

Suga berbalik

"lu semua masuk" suga merintah ala ketua gangster

Empat curut di depannya langsung bergegas masuk mobil

Mobil mulai berjalan dengan mulus keluar dari basement tanpa masalah

Tepatnya belum

"hyung-hyung traktir ya?" jimin berkata manis ke arah suga untuk mencairkan suasana

"hm.." suga sibuk ngeliat ke luar jendela mobil

"iya hyung?" jimin berusaha lagi

"enggak" tuh ketus

Jimin cemberut

"hyuuung!" mukanya di-imut-imutin tapi gak bisa noleh takut nabrak

"iya iya makan aja semua yang ada di menu sampai pipimu kayak babi"

Jimin tersenyum dia tahu suga sebenarnya baik dan peduli.

"yeeeee~"

Dia tersenyum singkat

Tak lama semua bercanda di mobil

"rapmon stop plis!" suga nyoba ngentiin rapmon dari candaannya karena jimin tampak tak senang dari kerutan di jidatnya

Tapi memang rapmon gapeka

Dia terus lanjut ngelawak sampe adek-adeknya kepingkal-pingkal

Setidaknya satu seumuran dua adeknya

Jimin masih nahan sesuatu yang pengen keluar dari mulutnya

Jadi suga inisiatif makein headphone yang nggantung di lehernya sama si nchim

 _Haruman ne sigani damyeon_

Nchim jadi lebih tenang

Sampe lewat beberapa lagu

Dan sungguh jarak restorannya agak jauh dari dorm mereka

nchim nyanyi dikit-dikit pas part kesukaannya. gak meduliin temen-temennya yang udah nangis gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa

 _'e yo.._

"last christmast i gave u my heart nanananannananaaaa~" enjoy aja terus nyanyi

Perasan si nchim agak gak enak

' _hitman bang introduces._

Tuh kan

' _hit it in second audition_

"pfft..." jimin pengen ketawa tapi ditahan

 _Raep, daenceu, noraero,sangdaebangui giseoneul jeabhae_

 _"_ buahahahahahaha"

Jimin ketawa keras

Suga langsung buka matanya lebar

'holy shit'

Bruaaaaaak!

"Member bangtan boys ditemukan kecelakaan pukul sembilan malam tadi. Sekarang -"

Jin langsung nyari taksi ke rumah sakit seoul

Buat ngeliat keadaan adek-adeknya yang ia telantarkan karena latihan dance

 ** _N op plesbek_**

"jadi intinya. jimin gak bisa buka mata waktu ketawa..." jin ngangguk paham

"lagu last chrismast ada suara PD-nim"

"kesimpulannya ada pada suara PD-nim"

N

halo ^^ aku author newbie

jadi kritik dan saran sangat membantu kkk~


End file.
